This invention relates to an animal waste collector for picking up animal waste from the ground.
A wide variety of animal waste collectors have been marketed to help pet owners clean up after pets. The devices are typically bulky, and cumbersome to use. Many of the devices are either inefficient as to collecting the waste, or as to holding the waste until it can be properly disposed of.
The animal waste collector of the present invention is lightweight and easy to use. The apparatus is of simple construction, and preferably consists of only one component, which functions both as a scooper and as a receptacle. The device can be easily operated with one hand, leaving the other hand free to hold a leash. The collector is effective in removing animal waste from any surface, particularly from grass, and the collector holds the waste securely until it can be disposed of.
Generally, the animal waste collector of the present invention comprises an elongate handle having a proximal end for grasping the collector, and a distal end. The distal end is attached to a receptacle, which comprises a holding surface and a collecting surface. The holding surface extends generally transversely from the distal end of the handle, and is preferably oriented at an angle with respect to the handle so that when the handle is held generally vertically, the holding surface slopes toward the handle. The collecting surface extends from the holding surface, opposite from the handle, at an angle with respect to the holding surface so that the collecting surface can be manipulated to a generally horizontal orientation to scoop animal waste from the ground. Moreover, when the handle is held generally vertically, the collecting surface slopes toward the holding surface, so that any animal waste on the collecting surface is transferred to the holding surface.
The collector is very easy to use and lightweight. It can be inexpensively made out of steel rods, and assembled, for example, by spot welding. The collector can be hung for easy storage. Moreover, the collector can be stood upright or on its side for convenient storage and transportation.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.